Mario gold toadstool tour parody opening
by MysticalChaosX
Summary: This is a parody of the opening of maro golf toadstool tour, please don't read if this sounds stupid to you. Rated T for language, all swears words are censored.


**Hi people! you know me and this is a parody story for mario golf toadstool tour. so enjoy! and if this doesn't sound interesting to you, go read something else!**

Wario apeared holding a nintendo sign and got in front of the screen. "Whoa! get that sign outta here!" A girl with aubern hair walked up to him arms crossed. "But, we have to do this" Wario argued. "Not here you don't! this is a f*cking parody!" She responded grabbing the sign and breaking it in half.

"Your harsh!" Wario responded. "Does that mean i can't show this sign either?" Wailuigi aproaced them holding a camelot sign. "No!" She grabbed it and broke it in half. "Again your very harsh" Wario said arms crossed. "Whatever, let's just get this done" She walked off screen.

(Later)

Mario and luigi were looking at the amazing trophy which was going to be given to the winner of the tournament. "Mario! Luigi! get over here now!". They turned around to see peach and daisy glancing at them. "Do we have to do this?" Mario asked them. "Yes, golf is fun!" was peach's response.

"What? you think i like this? i'm being forced to do this! i hate golf! for goomba's sake can't we do something fun for once!" Mario panted angrely for a few minutes. "Were still playing" Daisy said. "D*mmit!" Mario yelled.

A few minutes later they started playing. They weren't very good though, the first time peach hit the ball it bounced off a wall and hit her. Mario failed to hit the ball and threw his club by accident hitting a tree and suprisingly making a hole in it. Daisy hit the ball, but it hit a wall and bounced into the water and the ball was never seen again.

Luigi hit his ball the hardest and it went flying, too bad it hit the pin and caused it to fall over and break in half somehow. Luigi turned around and said. "I had nothing to do with that!". The others just stared. All of a sudden the ball came flying back and hit him in the back of the head. "That's for knocking over the pin!" Someone screamed at them. Mario, peach and daisy stared at him.

"Just shut up" He said. Wario and Wailuigi were behind a bush spying on them for some odd reason. "Wow they epicly suck at this" Wario commented. "Not as bad as us" Wailuigi said. "We don't suck!" Wario hissed at him. "yeah we do remember when we hit some random person in the head and he sued us?". Wario sighed and said, "Yeah i remember that, he still hates us".

"Come on there has to be someone we could beat!" Wario said after several minutes of silence. They turned around and saw yoshi and koopa. They glanced at eachother and grinned. "Hey yoshi you wanna play a quick game!" wario called over to him. "Yoshi" Was all he said. "What the hell did he just say?" Wailuigi asked.

"He said no" Koopa said. "Don't make me get the onions!" Wario threatened. "Please don't! do you know how long it took us get this place clean last time you did that?" Koopa said wide eyed. "Then play!" He yelled back. "Fine! just don't do it!". When the game started koopa hit the ball first and by the looks of it, it didn't even look like it was gonna land near the pin. The funny thing is that the ball oddly enoughed bounced off a bunch of trees and made it right into the hole.

They glared at him. "You got lucky!" Wailuigi and wario said. Wailuigi had the next turn and it went suprisingly well, it landed near the pin. When yoshi's turn came things went haywire, the ball landed near the chainchomp. When he went to pick the ball up the chainchomp, who was unchained, attacked him sending yoshi running away like a little girl. The other three looked at eachother for a few minutes before doing the same.

After a little while someone got the situation under control. Wario's turn was next yoshi and koopa stood behind him, wailuigi was next to him. When he swung the club, he missed the ball and hit wailuigi in the face knocking him out. "Oops" he said staring at his now unconious partner. The rest of the game went horribly. Wailuigi humiliated himself whn he was trying to get the ball into the hole.

"D*mmit!" He yelled. "Yoshi your turn" Wario said. When they got no response they turned around to see them alsleep. "I was taking that long?" Wailuigi asked. Wario nodded. They glanced at eachother. A few minutes later they challenged donkey kong and diddy kong, who at first refused, but after threatning they did. It went good at first. Donkey kong and diddy kong were winning.

Things got bad after wario hit the ball and it never came back. Donkey kong and Diddy kong were gone by now. Just as they were about to walk away, the ball fell from the sky and landed behind them. They turned around and stared at it. They looked up and dropped their clubs eyes wide.

"Oh my god! run for it!" Wailuigi yelled running in the other direction. Bowser stood there with a black eye not looking happy at all. They ran for it, bowser stopped and said, "Someone get me my clown plane thing!". "We can't it's getting cleaned!" One of his minions said. "F*ck you! send it anyway!" Bowser responded. "Whatever you say!". He waited for a few minutes and when it came it stopped and bowser got in.

He took off after them destorying EVERYTHING in his path, Resulting in the golf course being ruined once again. They ran past boo and birdo who stopped and looked at them. "What the hell are you two doing?" They asked. "Running!" they said without stopping. The pair only glanced at eachother. Then bowser flew by. "Oh! now i get it!" Boo said. "What there running from bowser?" Birdo asked.

"Yep!" He responded. "I Already kinda figured that". "f*ck you". Meanwhile with the wario and wailuigi, they were running. They saw a yellow pipe and jumped into. When bowser got there he stopped and groaned. "D*mmit! why the hell does it have to be so small" He said. He walked off screen and went up to the girl with aubern hair.

"Hey! cupcakelover!" He said. "What?" She responded. "Why is that pipe too small?" He asked. "How am i suposed to know? i didn't make this course!" She responded. "Well your useless" He walked away. "f*ck you bowser!" She screamed at him. He got back on screen and back into the clown plane thing and took off.

Wario and wailuigi were hiding behind a huge wall. "Were doomed" Wailuigi commented. "Come on! he can't find us here!" Wario said with a grin. All of a sudden bowser was floating above them. "Are you guys ready to die yet?" He asked them. "CupcakeLover wouldn't like that!" They responded. "Actually she doesn't care and she told me where you two were" Bowser said.

"D*mmit! that b*itch!" Wario yelled. "I heard that!" She yelled from the distance. Bowser randomly took out a bomb and laughed evily for no apearent reason. "Prepare to die!" He yelled. All of a sudden a gold ball knocked the bomb right out of his hand. "Noooooooo!" They all screamed in slowmo. Peach, daisy and luigi were admiring how far mario hit it, when a huge explosion happened.

"Mario! what did you do?" Peach said. "I didn't do it!" He said defensively. on the other side Wario, wailuigi and bowser lay on the ground. CupcakeLover walked up to them and said. "Mario hit the bomb with a golf ball didn't he?". "Yes" They all responded. "Ah". She suddenly burst out laughing.

The end

**Okay thanks for reading! read and review unless you don't like it, then i'll have to bad things to you, I'm kidding i won't actually do it. Just don't review if you don't like it. Anyway see ya!**


End file.
